


Hands Around My Throat (around my heart too)

by Anonymous



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, And One secretly loves it k?, Domestic Fluff, Four is a little shit, Kinda?, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Have you ever been to Italy for something else other than that clusterfuck of a mission trip?"Billy shook his head, not looking at him."Wanna go there again?" He said, fingers ghosting down the flushed cheek, Billy leant into it, "I think you'll enjoy the architecture far more than me."Billy looked at him again, with a renewed grin forming slowly.Or, the one where One isn't as cold-hearted and emotionless as he tries to be. At least not with Four.
Relationships: Four | Billy/One (6 Underground)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95
Collections: Anonymous





	Hands Around My Throat (around my heart too)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to write about this ship but I chickened out because it isn't that popular but f- it, okay? We're quarantined, let's indulge into this underrated ship.
> 
> Because let's be real, One has a soft spot for Four, how can I resist to that?
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little bit and have fun:) <3

Billy has had several ugly, strong hands around his throat many times, trying to hurt him, choke him to death or slow him down in a fight. It has happened all around the world too, in Las Vegas by a corrupted rich guy, in Russia by the mafia's bodyguard, Los Angeles by the police, Tokio by other bodyguards of one important person, Italy by one of his own crew members (Javier got a little overwhelmed and expressed his frustration on him), France by he doesn't even remember who and even in fucking Mexico along with a gun pointing at his temple by some Narco.

Billy has had plenty of close calls and hands trying to harm him –somehow he always finds himself almost getting his ass killed and his team mates have to save him.

(He's the youngest, he'll use that as an excuse for being a little clumsy and distracted, he's fucking reckless too, but that's a discussion for another day)

So, yeah, Billy's been choke a lot. 

And he fucking _hates_ it.

Expect, when One is the one doing it. 

Oh, no, right there, Billy can't complain about that one. 

–

One decided to throw a fancy dinner party for his team at a big, old house in Spain he rented for a few nights before everyone could leave for some time off missions. It was their little vacation that everyone was longing.

Javier clapped him in the back and hugged him tightly, teasing One about how he was getting worse and worse at pretending he hated them and didn't care about them.

One pressed his pocket knife to Javier's rib and laughed forcefully till he backed away.

Billy smiled discreetly at One and hid it by rising a hand to bite on his nails distractedly, One walked by and brushed his hand slightly on Billy's hip.

Nobody knew they've been hooking up and having get-aways to random countries. Nobody knew Billy is the only one that knows his real name. Nobody knew Billy was making One break his made-up rules. Nobody knew One was becoming a goner for Billy. Nobody knew Billy was giving sweet kisses all over his face and massages to his back when he was stressed out. Nobody knew that after One saved Billy in the enormous ship in that one mission, he yelled at Billy angrily back at the hotel because One almost _lost_ him.

It's been almost a year of them sleeping together and they have managed to pass unnoticed by the team.

Though, One's pretty sure Five knows.

She's just ignoring it. 

She once walked in the kitchen around midnight where everyone was supposed to be asleep but Billy was drunkenly giggling and kissing One as he muttered random nonsense that was funny enough to keep drinking more wine and eating Shawarma.

They had pulled away from eachother fast when they kitchen door opened and echoed loudly, One tripped back with the fucking shoes Billy had taken off and Billy accidentally spilled some wine on his hoodie. Billy was almost wide-eyed petrified, still sitting on top of the counter and One had rolled his eyes. The kid has always been a terrible liar and at pretending.

Billy's lips were incredibly red, they always get like that at the slightest stimulation. They could blame it one the wine if questions are asked, One thought. 

"Hey, boys," Five said, walking towards the fridge and looking at them warily. She grabbed the left-overs.

"A little late to be up, huh?" Billy said, chuckling awkwardly. His accent is always stronger when he's drunk.

"I'd said the same to you," She looked at them up and down. 

One smiled slightly at her, a little tightly too. His shoulders were tensed and he only started relaxing when she began walking away but she easily turned around and nodded at One.

"By the way, your fly's open," She pointed at his jeans and without another word, disappeared.

One sighed and looked down to pull up his zipper, Billy placed a hand on his mouth and snorted.

"Don't you fucking dare," One said at him, "This is your fault to began with."

Billy let out a laugh and slurped on the wine, he knows this is his fault. He was the one pulling at One's shirt and biting his jaw till he managed to sneak a hand down to grope One through his jeans and pull the zipper down but he couldn't proceed any further because One distracted him again with another joke and Billy was left muffling his laugh on the other's shoulder. 

One wanted to keep nagging and scolding Billy for convincing him to fool around in the kitchen but he couldn't –not when Billy hopped off the counter to hug his shoulders loosely, almost clinging to him as he looked up at him with those pretty emerald green eyes and soft stare. 

Fuck One, honestly. He's fucking weak for the kid. 

–

"I wanna make a toast for the good times and the bad times. The good days and the bad days. For the fallen soldiers and new ones. For the team. And, lastly, for the punches and... _Fucking_ , " Javier looked at Two with an easy grin, she rolled her eyes in exchange. 

One snorted and shook his head, he continued nursing on his glass filled with whiskey. 

They all raised their glass and clinged them together. Javier started clapping and yelling drunkenly and Seven hushed him loudly. But soon the rest began talking about random stuff like where they were going to disappeared off to this time. 

Billy looked at One when they mentioned that and sipped on his beer slowly, his gaze didn't leave One. He wasn't even paying attention to the talk, when someone asked Billy something, he just hummed. One playfully kicked him under the table, a smile slowly creeped into Billy's face, he bit his flushed lip, trying to contain himself. 

One could never get tired of watching that mouth, the pouty, naturally red, small lips that caught his attention since day one. Billy has a peculiar mouth and One is guilty of loving every single inch of it, he would _pay_ to watch the lips do irreverent things but he doesn't have too because Billy does it a little too willingly and for free.

His mouth is gifted too – _God_ , his mouth is gifted. One kisses and licks at it at any chance he gets, he does it slowly and messily, just how Billy likes. He askes for it. Billy asks for a lot of things and his British potty mouth sometimes gets him in trouble or sometimes he just shuts himself up with One's cock in his mouth. 

Billy loves having One at his mere mercy just by sucking at his cock. 

_Fuck_ , Billy's lips shouldn't look so hot and erotic. 

One's certain he developed a lip kink because of that little shit. 

Billy noticed his staring and he smirked around the rim of his beer bottle, he flicked his tongue out and went back to nibbling at his lip to try and be more discreet. 

He watched Billy shifting and sliding slightly down his seat, he turned his face to join the conversation, just as One felt a bare foot and toes caressing the inside of his ankle and leg. He cleared his throat and tried to look interested in the conversation while Billy kept rubbing his leg with his foot. 

That's the benefit of sitting down in front of eachother in a public space, they always do shit like this. 

Like that time in Prague when One fucked Billy in a balcony with the summer breeze warming them further into shameless and exciting agony. 

Billy was starting to slid even further down the chair so he could reach more of One. 

But, One is a controlling guy, he likes to be in charge and call the shots –lucky for him, he knows Billy loves following orders most of the time and feel useful to people– so he sneaked a hand down and pinched the bottom of Billy's foot. 

Billy's leg twitched and he quickly pulled away, he gave One a confused, annoyed glance and One pretended to ignore him; he saw Billy rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. 

He's probably thinking One is being an old man again, because – _yes_ , One sometimes denies trying anything crazy or risky when it comes to their intimacy. Billy often calls him a _boring ol' shag_. 

And One can only think, _fucking millennials._

Billy is probably getting annoyed right now and is entering one of his many moods that is him being frustratedly horny. 

And, fuck sometimes One can barely keep up with Billy's rhythm and energy, he still forgets he's almost fifteen years older than Billy and Billy always forgets about it too because sometimes he doesn't gets why One can't go for round two almost immediately after they finished fucking. It's a good thing, though, because Billy whines funnily and gracefully sucks his dick to get him hard again, and second round is relax party for One most of the time because Billy likes to ride him to fucking oblivion when One's tired. 

But–

Oh, no, One isn't a boring old shag. 

Fuck this brit twink and his sexy lips and athletic ass. 

One took a big gulp of the liquor he was drinking and looked at Four who was animatedly discussing a movie with Seven. One toed off one of his shoes and –he is a tall guy, okay? He has long legs; so he evidently didn't have much off an issue stretching his leg to the front. Unlike Four that he had to almost slide down the chair, he isn't that short but he is definitely way shorter that One. 

"What I'm trying to say, you dickhead, is that why pay for a movie if you can pirate them on your phone. I'm supposedly dead, right? So I can't get get busted for piriting a fucking low budget movie, seven!" 

One rolled his eyes at such statement and swiftly placed his foot in-between Billy's legs. It was a shame he wasn't talking anymore because he would love to see him faltering and stuttering, though he did get to see the puzzled look and the green looking down at his lap discreetly. 

When he saw it was One's foot, he looked at him with slight shock. One just smirked behind his glass and pressed the heel to his crotch. Billy just cleared his throat and clenched his jaw, a pretty redness invaded his face and neck; he always gets flushed so easily and One _loves_ that. 

One continuing pressing, he didn't take his eyes of Billy. 

Billy took a sip of his beer and stared at him back, defiantly but a crooked smirk slipped in. He spread his legs, giving One more space and he brought a hand down to push his foot firmly against himself. 

_Fuck_ , if One could swear at loud and stand up to just grab the blond by his hair and pound him right there on the table, he'll excitedly do so. 

But –he resisted. Oh, he did and tried so hard. 

So, he just settled with secretly enjoying watching Billy trying to be as cool as possible. He was succeeding to be honest. Nobody on the table knew what was happening underneath. 

At least, he hoped for that. 

Billy spread his legs even more, inviting him in. He gave one a timid, wicked smile and bit down on his upper lip. 

One pressed a litte more intently, feeling him getting hard against his foot at every passing second. Four cleared his throat again and shifted slightly on his seat. His cheeks are red and his green eyes seemed to not being able to focus on a single thing only, he is now avoiding One's eyes that seemed so intense whenever their gaze would connect.

One is enjoying this way too much.

Billy is a cocky, cheeky, confident little shit –so, it's kinda nice to sometimes see him slip out of that for a bit. 

One is the only one that makes Billy slip. 

One engaged into the conversation casually, still moving his foot and watching from the corner of his eye Billy drinking more beer and popping his fingers to distract himself, he looked down on his lap a few times and then at One, begging him with his eyes to just cut it off so they could leave the fucking table. 

Four stayed mostly quiet during the whole gathering. Which was odd, Three kept on trying to get a long sentence out of him because Billy is really fun to talk to; but Billy was reluctant on speaking. 

Could you blame him? –He could moan at any minute, loud and embarrassedly clear. 

One mostly stared at Four and the way he kept biting his pink lips. 

One didn't notice Five looking at them weirdly knowingly. 

_But_ , he did notice the tiny smile Four had invading his tasteful lips as his pretty green eyes avoided everyone in the table –as if they knew One's foot was in-between his legs, pleasuring him. 

_Ha_ , One is a discreet guy, okay? No harm is done in having a little sexy fun in public. 

–

" _Fucking hell_ ," Billy cursed under his breath, he then turned his head to the side and let out a quiet, shameless moan, his brows furrowed in evident bliss. 

One sloppily kissed his uncovered neck, tasting and enjoying the saltiness and warmth of his flushed skin, he bit into the vein that always pops and lick it afterwards. 

He savoured it, dragging his tongue slowly and widely on the red flesh, he lick all the way up to Billy's cheek and ear, then to his eyebrow to his opened lips. He fucking ate him up, tasting him, devouring him. One always turns into a fucking animal whenever he's with Billy like _this._ It's like he loses all of his weak self-control in his body, like he loses his mind or any soberness left.

Billy makes him feel high and out of this planet. He makes One want to die and revive at the same time, just to be with him, he makes One consume himself because of how fucking _deep_ he is into Billy - literally and figuratively - he makes One wish he was a fucking rock so he couldn't feel this _intensively_. 

Because, fuck –One feels so intensively that he can't imagine a moment without Billy or his company. 

Fuck him, for getting caught up on his feeling and for allowing the younger man in. 

He hates to admit it but every single millisecond he is wasting on this romantic bullshit with this kid is worth it. 

Billy turned his head back, searching for One's lips, his hands held One's jaw, pulling One in as he pushed his own hips back. 

"What it is?" The older man grinned lazily, their noses bumped.

"You're slowing down, wanker," Four said agitatedly, biting his lip playfully, "I'm getting bored, might leave and knock on Seven's door to–" 

"Shut the fuck up," He shook his head and chuckled, "You shithead, you wouldn't stand a fuck without thinking of me." 

Billy giggled and shrugged, "Maybe." 

They're on their side, One's arm is shaking already from holding his weight on his elbow and Billy is almost laying slack, his back leaning heavily on One's front but One can't keep him off himself, either he keeps on hugging Billy or Billy keeps pulling at his arm to pull him stupidly close. 

He grabbed Billy's leg to have a better hold to pull his body back against himself. 

"Fuck, Dan," Billy breathed shakily against his lips. 

_Daniel_ kissed him hard, swallowing Billy's drowned groan. He held the flat, toned belly, pressing there, feeling; he panted too against the red lips, thrusting a little faster, meticulously, fucking Billy like he knows it drives him madly insane. 

"Ow, _ow,_ fuck," The younger man almost whined, eyebrows scrunching and mouth going slack. He arched against Daniel, grabbing the hand on his belly in a strong hold, bringing it to his mouth and kissing his knuckles sloppily. 

Daniel kissed his shoulder in return, watching his favorite person. He longed after the endearing sight of Billy's body moving in time with his thrust. 

He accidentally caught the reflection of the big mirror that was on the wall, his gaze stayed there for a moment because –Billy. Looks. Perfect. Just like that, on his side, getting fucked passionately, under the dimmed light of the room, with his wet messed up hair and reddened cheeks. He looks almost small besides Daniel, his pale skin littered with tan lines almost matching Daniel's own tanned skin. 

Daniel run his hand over Four's belly and chest greedily, watching like a depraved man how he reacted and shivered upon the soft, warm touch. Four digged his face into the pillow, biting into it to push back a moan that would definitely tell them out, if the others sleeping in the house didn't already heard when they were just starting and Billy groaned extremely loudly, Daniel had to placed a hand on his mouth and silenced him. He got a little annoyed but that feeling went away when Billy began giggling against his palm. 

Billy sighed and mumbled, "I hate having to be quiet." 

"Oh, _I know_ ," He said, pecking his lips gently, "We'll get out of here soon so we can stay in some place where you can be as loud as you want, baby." 

Billy just smiled widely and kissed him again. 

Daniel seldom calls Billy pet names or cheesy nicknames, he isn't really a romantic or thoughtful guy; sometimes ' _Four_ ' slips out of his mouth during sex or a sweet moment and Billy gets fuming upset but Daniel doesn't does it in purpose, okay? –so, it's a rare occurrence when Daniel calls him something else other than Billy, Four, kid, buddy or little shit. 

But, he can't lie and say that he doesn't enjoy when he refers to Billy as _baby._ That's the sweetest he can go and it's worth humiliating himself to say that because he cannot not _adore_ the look and expression Billy gets on his face every time.

Just _pure_ contentment and smugness. 

And it's not like Daniel forces himself to say that, he genuinely enjoys to sometimes call Billy that. 

So, he did it again. 

" _Fuck, baby_." 

The man looked at the mirror once more and he decided that he wanted to look at Billy completely with his own eyes, not through a reflection from some old, dusty mirror. He wants to see him right and clear, to take in and become endeared by every little aspect of Billy. He doesn't even know how they ended up laying on their side; Billy maybe mumbled something about how that certain position feels _good_ , and maybe One changed them into that position because he's secretly - not _so_ secretly - a sucker for Billy and he wants to comply and maintain him satisfied and happy. 

But, fuck this position right now –

"I wanna see you," He commented distractedly, thrusts not faltering. 

"What?" Four mumbled vaguely, he was too busy almost drooling in the pillow and jerking himself off. 

"Wanna see you–" Daniel cut himself off to clear his throat and shake his head as if to control himself because the other was clenching tight on his erection, "Wanna see you while I fuck you." 

"Yeah, yeah, alright," Billy nodded fastly, "Wanna see you too." 

Billy looked _astonishingly_ erotic. 

Daniel could not stop staring –how could he?

How could he not stare when Billy smiled timidly at him while kissing him on the lips slowly as he spread his legs and guided Daniel inside him again. 

How could he not stare when Billy sighed and threw his head back in surrender and submission as Daniel's cock slid in.

How could he not stare when Billy bit his rosy lips and rolled his hips, silently asking Daniel to move.

How could he not fucking stare when Billy looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes and delivered a wet, lazy kiss to Daniel's palm resting on his cheek, he licked his thumb afterwards and smiled crookedly at him. 

Fuck, this kid, man. Daniel is _this_ fucking close to just declare his confused love to him.

"I've told you how creepy it is to stare," Billy teased.

"I've told you how fucking unfair it is that you're so hot," He reasoned.

"I know," He shrugged and pretended to look uninterested, "You're lucky I chose you."

"Chose me for what exactly?"

"To put your dick in me on a daily basis." 

One raised his eyebrows, "You're fucking ridiculous. And you tell me I'm not the romantic one."

"Ugh, cry me a river, old shag," Billy rolled his eyes. A smile slipped on his lips and he raised a hand to run it up and down the built chest, "You're the one who annoyingly likes joking during sex." 

"Ah-ah, you _love_ that. I know that," He grinned, "You always clench around me when you laugh."

"Oh, God," Billy covered his face and laughed loudly. 

"See?" Daniel smirked stupidly and gestured down their joined bodies.

The younger man rolled his eyes again and giggled slightly, "Just shut the fuck up and move."

"Ask nicely." 

"Nah, mate." 

"Call me _mate_ again and I'll put a fucking cockring on you and leave you like that for two days."

"We don't have a cockring," Billy said thoughtfully. 

"Oh, I'll fucking get one," He nodded.

"I won't call you 'mate' again if you admit that you don't like it because it makes you feel like you're just my friend," Billy wore a smug grin. 

" _I am_ just your friend, buddy," One snorted.

"Right," He hummed and nodded, "Just friends don't fuck and go on romantic dates and basically live together but, okay."

One wanted to stand up, leave or just argue that logic but he is too comfortable with Billy's hole around him and –okay, yes, Billy isn't _that_ wrong. 

"Are you done with the chitchat?" That's all he could say to defend himself, "Or you want me to get you a cup of tea and British biscuits to munch on instead of fucking?"

That cocky smile was still on Billy's face and Daniel hated it because he knew Billy is seeing right through him.

But he didn't say anything –he knows how emotionally constipated One is. 

He just grabbed both sides of One's face, the growing beard digged into his palms and he pulled the reluctant man down, before One could say something like a snarky remark or an unnecessary joke that would just make everything awkward; Billy kissed his mouth meaningfully, stopping any intrusive thoughts or actions, they just kissed, slow and tender. 

Daniel relaxed into him, he run a hand over the blond hair and down Billy's face, caressing him.

"Come on, old shag," The younger man murmured, rubbing Daniel's sides, he smiled and playfully but his lip. 

Daniel pulled away to kiss down his jaw and neck quickly before placing his hand on the flushed skin of his throat. He liked how his large hand enveloped the front of Billy's throat, he felt the pulse and the vein there, he pressed his thumb making the red flesh turn white.

Billy wrapped a leg around his waist, trying to pull him down, "Are you gonna choke me, boss?" He whispered, pecking the other's lips languidly. 

"I don't know, maybe, want me too?" One said, not really asking, he started grinding slightly and slowly inside him.

Billy hummed happily and tilted his head to look at the man, "Just don't kill me?"

"I'll try not to," Daniel mumbled distractedly, he was busy eyeing Billy. 

The younger man placed his own arms and hands above his head and on the pillow, quietly and wordlessly putting out his submission. He bent his legs and looked at the man laying between them.

Fuck _him_ , literally. Daniel swears Billy will be the death of him.

He is already dead, technically, but he means his real, resentful dead. 

Billy will literally fucking kill him some day. 

... One isn't really complaining, though.

–

Billy hates getting choked. 

_Except_ –when One's the one doing it and he's getting fucked at the same time. 

Right there, he can't complain either. 

–

Daniel is resting his back against the cushioned headboard, he is still naked under the comforter and he isn't planning on getting dressed soon. He is sort of recovering his breath and normal pulse still. He and Billy were quite intense tonight. 

And he's strongly fighting to just not fall asleep, even though his eyes feel heavy and keep closing, he is looking at his laptop and typing away quickly. Drinking the warm, unfinished Redbull Billy left earlier is helping him a bit. 

He was about to stand up and search for the younger man because he was taking way too long for just being on a mission One gave him which consisted in getting them snacks and drinks from downstairs without making a noise that could wake up the others. At One point One heard from upstairs a plastic cup falling into the ground and a cupboard slamming shut, echoing terribly loud. One didn't have the energy to be annoyed, he just shook his head sighed; he could actually picture Billy grimacing, lifting his shoulders and hushing the cupboard. 

A short knock made him lift his head and jump in caution. 

He relaxed when he saw Billy's head picking from the doorframe. 

"Snacks are here, including me," Billy said animatedly, pushing the door open with his foot and shutting it loudly behind him. 

One cringed, "Could you be a little bit more fucking obvious about the fact that you're staying in my room?" 

"I'll tell them I needed your advice or some shit if they ask something tomorrow," He mumbled, happily looking down to balance the _large_ quantity of snacks and Redbulls in his arms. 

(They always get the munchies and get quenched after fucking, okay?) 

"You think they'll buy the whole paternal advice bullshit?" Daniel snorted, "Oh, baby." 

"Uh, I hope they do or else I'll have to tell them that I was choking on your dick," He shrugged easily. 

" _Ha, Ha_." 

The younger man started climbing the tall bed and his cheerful expression turned into a frown, he dropped all of the snacks on the bed carelessly and crossed his arms. 

"What?" One chuckled. 

"Hey!" He groaned exaggeratedly and pointed at his laptop, "We said no working." 

"I think I already gave ya too much attention, didn't I?" A smirk started to form on his lips. 

Billy rolled his eyes and flipped him off, " _Wanker_." 

Daniel would have argue back and tease him a little further but Billy's little pout –he would never admit to himself that he pouts, but he does it quite often, Daniel's noticed– tired eyes, and slumped shoulders were too cute too resist. He looks sleepy, his face is puffy and the marks Daniel left on his neck and shoulder are visible, peaking from the collar of the shirt Billy stole from him. It fits a little too large on him even though he has broad shoulders.

Daniel _loves_ the size and height difference they have; it drives him crazy, in fact. 

But Daniel secretly loves when Billy wears his clothes, even if sometimes he makes a big fuzz about it and scolds Billy. Billy knows he's full of shit because he just ignores him and continues wearing whatever piece of shirt, coat or hoodie he stole.

"So, you want me to go?" Billy said with fake boredom, "Tell me, so I can take the snacks with me."

Since Daniel met Billy for the first time at that rusty ass place where he was tied down, crying and begging like a little kid, then swearing at him to hell; he knew that Billy would be a bratty, dramatic, stubborn little shit. 

He can't complain, though. It's one of his personal favorite, Billy's personality traits, that is. 

The older man sighed and rolled his eyes, he shut his laptop and gestured to it before throwing it away somewhere on the bed. He looked at the other expectantly and raised a hand. 

"There. Happy?" 

A smile formed on Billy's face slowly, he shrugged, looking down before throwing himself towards Daniel's direction. 

Daniel just _couldn't_ help grinning widely like fucking idiot and hugging the other tightly to not let him go. 

Like, ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a hoe for comments and kudos yesss?  
> Let me know what you think if you want :D❤️


End file.
